1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a medical image display apparatus which process a volume data set generated by ultrasonic scanning of an area in which an organ moves with time elapse in a patient, and especially the area including a heart.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case that an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generates a plurality of volume data sets (time series volume data) whose scanning times of the heart are different from one another by performing a three-dimensional scanning of a patient and displays a desired section image concerning the plurality of volume data sets. At this time, it is common to display an A section image and a B section image concerning a long axis section of the heart and a C section image concerning a short axis section with a MPR (Multi Planar Reformat).
On the other hand, there are various methods for displaying various organ images in a volume data set which is generated by a medical image generation apparatus such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus while changing a viewpoint (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2001-14495 and 2001-175847).
As is generally known, the heart vigorously moves in a body of a patient due to beating. Therefore, following problems occur at the time of displaying an image of the heart.
(1) The heart protrudes from a display area on the C section image, especially on the C section image at a diastole.
(2) In relation to item (1), the heart is displayed small on the C section image at a systole when the scanning position is adjusted so that the heart does not protrude from the display area.
(3) The entire C section image is displayed small because the C section image is displayed in accordance with a depth value.
(4) The scanning range becomes broad because the entire spatial moving range of the heart is scanned. Accordingly, the frame rate is decreased.